UnEnd Of This Dead Withered World
by MienHurzBrennt
Summary: The sun rose in the deep gray cloudy sky's. The world stood silent. The human race dwells in a world of darkness. Or perhaps it might be more accurate to call it a dark age propped up by science.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Un-end of This dead withered world: A.D 15,698

Story theme: K ft S - Get up

I don't own the characters and some parts so yea ... borrowed =|

It's rated M boy x boy scale from 1-10 mild (1) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Lemon If you don't like it then leave... ha-ha i don't want to sound mean sorry

Enjoy =]

* * *

><p>The sun rose in the deep gray cloudy sky's. The world stood silent. The human race dwells in a world of darkness. Or perhaps it might be more accurate to call it a dark age propped up by science. All seven continents are crisscrossed by a web of super-speed highways, and at the center of the system sits a fully automated "cyber-city" known as the capital, the product of cutting-edge scientific technology. Karakura Town was just as same as any other places in the world. The dark age spilled all over Karakura Town, mostly in Japan. Cyber-cites are all over the world, with the non-end parties. If you could look at this world, it wouldn't be like a city with a amusement park in the middle, instead it was replaced with an underground club or just a club with a very tall building. Sense the world had actually withered and died, very little plants managed to survived. Well enough to have let some humans to breath. Very little forests were left in the world. Animals and humans fled to where they were able to breath. While the monsters nest in the great cities For years on end the monsters and Humans fought in the non-end battles. The war had lasted 17 years. The humans decided to give up, in the end monsters let humans into their cities. To find out that there were several different monsters. Thanks to their unparalleled knowledge of biology and genetic engineering, the vampires unleashed one legendary monster after another into the world of man and mutant: werewolves, were-tigers, serpent men, golems, fairies, mere-creatures, goblins, raksas, ghouls, zombies, banshees, fire dragons, salamanders resistant to flames, griffins, krakens, souls, and more. The humans were feared of this, but after a while the humans learned to live with it. And now the city has been changed. It seems like a time travel city, cyber-citys were mixed into very old fashioned trading markets. Merchants walked the roads selling useful things. And because of this change humans are now able to go where ever they pleased. Everything became a mess. And Humans were the ones to clean it up even though it wasn't their fault. After years of misery and pain the world came at peace. The humans forgave the mutants and the mutants... did their own thing. Everything was going in it's normal route en, wake up, fix bed, brush teeth, change clothes, comb hair, eat, be on your way, come home eat lunchdinner, go back or stay, brush teeth, put on pj's, go to sleep. Everything and everybody did their own thing. The war has ended and was never brought up again unless it was in history books. But along in the lines of the normal route ens live a young boy living in a house with his mother, father, and two younger sisters. A happy family. A young normal happy family. But there are other families that don't live those kind of normal families. Another young boy who lived out side the city. He lives with his abused mother,little sister, and his unborn baby brother. His father owning a club and never visiting his family. Only once a year he would visit.

December A.D 59,696

The normal young boy sitting in the back of a car, coming back from another state. They were just outside the city when a drunk driver had hit them.

A day before Song: Sally's song Amy lee's version

Shiro sat on a tire watching other little kids play around. The kids wont let him play with them because he was different.

"You can't play with us because you weird!"

"Yea you're a mosquito! (vampire)" Shiro sat alone thinking about the normal family they have. "a mosquito eh?" Shiro shed-ed tiny tears that sled off of his tiny cheeks.

back to day after

The normal boy woke up on the side of the road. A park on the other side. Ichigo picked himself up and walked to the park. Without looking back he knew what had happened. Ichigo sat on a tire. He faced the opposite way of where he'd crashed.

"mom... dad... Yuzu... Karin" Ichigo whispered as his voice was breaking.

Ichigo could hear tiny foot steps behind him. Ichigo didn't pay any attention to them. All he could think about was what was he gonna do.

The wind of snow picked up.

"Hey you ok kid?"

Ichigo looked behind him and saw a boy who looked just like him. Ichigo looked back down and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"I-I'm f-fine" Shiro looked behind Ichigo, his eyes following Ichigo's footsteps. He was surprised he came across the road. It was too dark to see what was on the other side. Shiro looked back at Ichigo finding him shivering from the cold.

"Its... uh there's gonna be a snow storm commin' wanna come ta' my house?" Ichigo looked up at Shiro.

"sure" Shiro and Ichigo headed their way to Shiro's house. The snowstorm had already made it's way to Shiro and Ichigo. Shiro could feel Ichigo shivering under his jacket. "Here use my jacket!" Ichigo hesitated for a moment then took it.

"aren't you cold!" Shiro looked up to see how far they were to his house. "I live in a cold place so I'm used ta' it!" Ichigo nodded. Ichigo looked at the snow storm around them. "what are those people dancing out there for?" Shiro laughed "what!" Ichigo looked at him and blushed slightly "n-nothing" Shiro spotted the blue light he had on his porch. "We're almost there!" Ichigo said nothing. They finally reached the house.

"~gasp~ SHIRO I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" A lady hugged Shiro tightly "I-It's ok mum... I have a friend" Ichigo looked at Shiro _friend?_ Shiro's mother looked at Ichigo "oh?... and what's your friend's name?" Ichigo blushed lightly. "m-my name's Ichigo" A Girl came out and hugged Shiro from behind "BIG BROTHER WE WERE SOOOOOO WORRIED ABOUT CHU!" Shiro's mother laughed "This is Rukia" Shiro struggled to get out of her arms. "q-quit it Rukia!" "OH! mind me I'm Matsumoto Shiro's mother!" She smiled brightly."It's not every day Shiro brings home a friend!"Ichigo looked at Shiro who was still trying to get out of his little sister's grip. Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Well looks like you'll have to be sleeping with Shiro... I just can't find the extra mat(I forgot what it's called)" Ichigo blushed "I-It's ok!" Shiro looked at Ichigo.

"Ok! goodnight cuties!" Shiro blushed as his mother was closing the door. "MOM!" Shiro growled knowing he doesn't like to be called embarrassing things when people are around. Ichigo turned off the lights and laid next to Shiro.

"Uh... Shiro?" "what?" "th-thanks" "no problem" Shiro looked at Ichigo and blushed when he was about to get caught. Just when Shiro was about to fall asleep He heard Ichigo snoring lightly. Shiro sat up and looked over Ichigo's face. Shiro was inches to kissing Ichigo when he stopped. _what tha' hell am i doin'? _Shiro laid his head down still staring at Ichigo when Ichigo moved and put his arms around Shiro. "n-n" Shiro blushed. Ichigo nuzzled in Shiro's chest. Shiro looked at Ichigo and then put his arms around Ichigo. Holding him close.

next morning

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up. "what?" Shiro opened the closet door. "wh-what wrong?" Shiro grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him into the closet. "Sh-shiro? wh-what's going on?" "Shh stay in here for a lil bit ok an' don' come out" Ichigo was about to say something when Shiro close the closet door on him. All that Ichigo could see was through a little crack. "WHERE IS HE!" Ichigo heard a man yell. "WHERE'S MY SON!" The man busted through the door. "THERE YOU ARE YA LIL SHIT!" The man pulled Shiro's hair and dragged him to the living room. "A-AHHH! DAD QUIT IT!" "Kian stop... don't do this to your son please!" Ichigo watched Shiro fall through the door. "n-ugh!" Kian knelt and started beating Shiro. Ichigo watched Shiro get hurt, he couldn't help but tear up. "NO!" Ichigo ran through the door and ran for Shiro's father. Before Ichigo knew it he was on the floor. He saw Shiro crawling after him but was dragged away. The room was getting darker. Ichigo tried to keep his eyes open but couldn't and everything went dark. Ichigo finally came to. The room was dark and cold. The wind was so heard against the house that it started to shake. Ichigo jumped up and searched the house for Shiro. Ichigo made sure he'd checked every inch of the house. Nobody. "Shiro?" Ichigo whispered.

Shirosaki's part

"N-NOOO! ICHIGO!" Shiro crawled to Ichigo only to be dragged away by his father. "Were leaving!" Kian Dragged Shiro from the room and out side. "ICHIGO! ICHIGO!" "SHUT UP! YOU SHOULDN'T BE PLAYING WITH LIL HUMANS ANYWAYS!" "Kian please!" "PLEASE WHAT! I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON PLAYING WITH DIRTY LIL' HUMANS!" Shiro's mother stopped "Why should you care you're rarely around anyways!" Kian stopped and walked to Matsumoto. "I will NOT have MY SON around DIRTY LITTLE HUMANS!" Matsumoto cried and held Rukia's hand and followed Kian to the city. Shiro took one last look at the beat up house. "sorry... Ichigo"

* * *

><p>Yea... tell me how you guys liked it or if I need to make corrections. I did that like... late at night. I'm still tired but still... if you want the second part just say and I'll get to it as soon as I can ... or I'll just have it ready and it'll be there. I'll check it everyday except I might skip some days because of school. Review please. =]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 It's dark but there's always a light

Celldweller - Louder Than Words

Rated M BoyxBoy

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Ichigo waited and waited for Shiro to go back and help him. He couldn't help but forage off of their food that they left behind.<p>

Days passed and still no sign of Shirosaki.

Ichigo finally stood up and walked back to the car crash. By the time he got there. The cops were all over the place. Ichigo stood out in the open watching them, then finally.

"Hey kid... you shouldn't be out here it's quite cold, don't you think?" The cop with red spiky hair touched his shoulder. Ichigo looked up at the cop. "But th-that's my mom and dad's car". The cop stood silent for a moment. "Wait here I'll be back," Ichigo stood still as the cop walked over to the man with short white hair.

Ichigo tilted his head as the short haired cop walked to him. Ichigo looked into his eyes as he knelt in front of Ichigo. "Hey, my name is Kensei what's yours?" Ichigo looked at the car that faced upside down. "my name is Ichigo..." Kensei stood up and walked Ichigo over to the park. "Well Ichigo... there's been an accident" Ichigo looked into his eyes once more before looking straight down. "Your mother and two sisters have passed away." Ichigo's eyes watered up. Ichigo was about to fall to the grown when he noticed something. He looked up at the cop.

"Wh-what about my dad?" The cop thought for a moment. "Your dad was in the car wreck too?" Ichigo nodded. "This is weird, there was no sign of the father anywhere, wait... there was no father by the time we got here." The cop snapped. "He must still be alive then if he was here!" Ichigo felt a little relived. The cop ran over to the crowd and suddenly the crowd started to split up and look for Ichigo's father. After hours and hours of searching, it was getting dark. But everyone just kept looking until everybody got tired.

Ichigo sat in the back of a police car, waiting for one of the cops to come back. Kensei got in the driver side and drove off with Ichigo back to the police station. "So... Ichigo do you think your father is alive out there?" Ichigo sat looking down at his feet. "y-yea" It was quiet the rest of the way back. By the time they reached the police station, Kensei opened the back door so Ichigo could get out.

Ichigo could see various monsters through the glass door. "Wh-what are those?" Ichigo stopped behind the cop. "What?... you've never seen monsters before?" Ichigo looked at the cop. "Only in stories" Kensei opened the door. "Well haven't your mom and dad told you about them?... haven't you ever seen them before?" Ichigo shook his head. "My mom and dad told us to stay inside... They said to never go outside", Kensei shook his head. "Well don't be afraid of them... they won't hurt you I promise" Ichigo nodded in agreement and followed Kensei inside.

Ichigo stared at every monster there. He couldn't help but watch them do their work. As Ichigo moved along he accidentally bumped into a boy his age with blue hair. "Hey! watch where ya goin'!" Ichigo rubbed his head while saying sorry. The boy with blue hair stared at him."what are you suppose to be?" Ichigo looked at him confused. "wh-what?" The blue haired boy looked at Ichigo up and down. "let me guess... Your Human!"

The boy with blue hair said out loud while smiling. "y-yea" The blue haired boy nodded. "well I'm Grimmjow... I'm a were-tiger" Grimmjow held out his hand to Ichigo. Ichigo hesitated a while before grabbing a hold of grimmjow's. "I'm Ichigo... by the way what's a were-tiger?" Ichigo tilt his head asking the question. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with the "are you serious" look. "A-are you serious!" Ichigo nodded. "Well a were-tiger is this" Grimmjow was about to go were-tiger when Kensei interrupted him.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked back started to head off. "see ya Grimmjow," See ya Ichi"

Ichigo made it to Kensei's office. Kensei closed the door behind Ichigo and walked to his desk. "So... Ichigo do you have any family that you can stay with?" The memories of the car wreak and Shiro popped into his head. "n-no... or err I don't know" Ichigo looked down. He thought about Shiro, how he took him to go spend the night at his place and barely even knowing him. Shiro was his friend... right? Ichigo remembered how he tried to save Shiro from his father.

_his father?... what was his name? _Ichigo's eyes snapped wide open "Kian" Ichigo whispered. "Who? " Kensei leaned forward in his chair. Ichigo looked at Kensei. "D-do you know a man named Kian!" kensei was surprised at the question.

"y-yea what of him?" Ichigo calmed some. "do you know him?" kensei looked in Ichigo's. "Yes, he's the owner of the the club down town, It's a very popular club, and why did you bring up his name?"

Ichigo looked to the side. "It's nothing" Ichigo looked to the side. Kensei sighed and pushed buttons on his desk phone. "Nel... I need you to come to my office please... It's Kensei". Ichigo looked at Kensei. "you called" A woman's voice spoke behind Ichigo.

"y-yea... can you take care of a kid for me... a-at least until a few days" "Tsk Jeez I have to take care on my nephew now this-" "JUST... do it" Kensei banged his head on the desk softly. The woman came into Ichigo's had long blue hair and very bright brown eyes. "Hi my name is Nel" Ichigo blushed slightly. "I-I'm Ichigo" "Yes YES! now leave... I have a headache creeping up on me". "Whatever" Nel turned her back and Ichigo followed her.

"I have my nephew for the past week so hope fully you two will get along" Ichigo still couldn't figure out what some of the monsters are. Nel opened her office door to Ichigo. "This is my office" Ichigo walked through the door only to be surprised that Grimmjow was in there. "Grimmjow?" Ichigo stood near the door. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "oh... hey wats up?" Nel sat down in her desk finishing some paper work.

"Wow... I never thought to see you here Ichi!" Nel looked at the two boys. "You two know each other?" Grimmjow walked to Ichigo. "Yea I bumped into him when he came into tha' building" Nel nodded her head and went back to work.

"So, Ichigo" Grimmjow circled Ichigo. "What brings you here... You get in trouble? You killed a mutant. YOU FOUND OUT THAT YOUR NOT A HUMAN AND YOU WENT CRAZY!" Nel slammed her pen on the desk. "GRIMMJOW PLEASE TRY TO BE QUIET I'M WORKIN' HERE!" "pfft, sooorrrry" Ichigo scoffed up a tiny laugh.

* * *

><p>Did it anyways .<p> 


End file.
